The present invention relates to a distributed communication system. Modem communication systems frequently are made up of a plurality of physically distributed, interlinked communications installations. In this context, each of the communications installations has its own switching intelligence and its own local database for storing data specific to the communications installation. Each local database specific to a communications installation is used for storing data required for independent operation of its respective communication installation. This is frequently referred to in the literature as ‘standalone operation’ of a communications installation. For example, the local data bases may store subscriber numbers, authorizations, exchange lines, direct-dial numbers, call numbers, configuration data, shortcode dialing destinations, etc., for the communications installation. To produce an interconnected network of such communications installations, each individual communications installation must be configured appropriately on an individual basis. In other words, each communication installation must be brought into line with the data stored in the other communications installations that form the network.
Generally, the communications installations additionally have software interfaces, frequently also referred to in the literature as programming interfaces. The software interfaces can be used to externally implement particular control functions of the respective communications installation, e.g. from a data processing device connected to the communications installation via a hardware interface. One example of such a software interface is the CSTA interface (Computer Supported Telecommunications Applications) standardized by the ECMA (European Computer Manufacturer Association). The CSTA interface can be accessed using an external hardware interface, such as a V.24 or S0 interface.
In a modem communication system that includes a plurality of interlinked communication devices, the external data processing device can also be connected directly to the network that connects the communication devices. Communications applications running on the external data processing device can thus use the network to access the software interfaces of the respective communication devices in the communication system.
However, within the context of known communications applications for implementing control functions for a communication device, only a single communication device can be selectively addressed. Therefore, in a communication system that includes a multiplicity of distributed and interlinked communication devices, each communication device requires device specific applications. All-embracing centralized implementation of applications has not been possible to date using the existing communications applications.